Backyardigans After Dark
by cmomoney13
Summary: Have you ever wondered why the never explored the entire world? Well now is the time the to e Backyardigans embark on an entirely new adventure. They enter unknown territory and face dangerous enemies. Find out if they are able to survive and join your friendly backyard friends.


Another beautiful day has just begun in the neighborhood and the air is fresh with adventure. The Backyardians make their way to the yard as they sing the most glorious of theme songs. The adventure for today has yet to be picked and the whole group is pulsing with excitement until something different happens. They hear a loud bang directly outside the gates. They are filled with excitement as they believe fireworks were being set off. That's when Pablo had once the greatest ideas that would ever strike the young mind of the Backyardigans.

"I know what we can do today!" Pablo says with excitement.

"What?" the group says in unison.

"Let's finally open the gate and go see the fireworks!" Pablo felt like he struck excellence.

The rest of the group was not sure about Pablo's idea. This would be the first time that they step outside the gates in the four seasons that they've been alive. The group decides that they might as well because their imagination wasn't working so well. They already visited everything possible and no one could come up with a better idea. They've been everywhere from a pirate ship to a jungle it was about time to be realistic.

"Let's go then" declares Tyrone.

After that point the adventure has started for the day. This one was a real adventure to a real place with real people. The five brave animals who can oddly talk are struck with fear and excitement. They decide to jump onto of one another and popped the lock on the gate. The opening to a new world is just a step away.

"It's time to start a new adventure!" they all scream with excitement.

That first step is one of the most glorious of them all. What they see would capture their eyes for the rest of their animal lives. They are met by buildings, streets, cars, and everything else the human world has to offer. What they fail to understand is where they actually are.

"Wow the buildings are boarded up with wood and have missing stairs!" proclaimed Austin.

"That vehicle is missing two tires and one is being taken away!" yelled Tasha.

"That man is selling green grass and white snow to people" noticed Pablo.

The young backyardigans have found themselves in the best part of every city: the hood. The part in which is filled with culture and people of extreme character. The business is always the best and the cops visit this area close to 100 times a day. This would be a whole new world for them to explore. So now their adventure starts.

"We got the whole wide world outside our yard to explore!" They sing together in a high pitch.

Their loud singing attracts everyone in the neighborhood and all eyes were on them. They decide that it was probably best to approach all the people staring at them. This was the first step of their new adventure. They assume that everyone else is friendly just like they slowly approached the group of men standing on the corner.

"Hello all!" the Backyardigans said together.

"Who the fuck are you? And why can you talk?" yells the gang leader.

"We're your back yard friends, the backyardigans!" they sing together.

The gang laughs on for what seemed to be an entire five minutes. They are beyond confused about what was going on. They just thought the drugs they had smoked was really good and had them seeing things. They believed their imagination combined with the right amount of drugs created these five animals and their ability to talk. After the laughing had finished the backyardigans asked to be shown around. The gang, all high as a kite, agrees. The backyardigans split up so that they can see everything the glorious hood had to offer them. Pablo and Austin went with the best drug dealer the hood had to offer. Tyrone went with the leader of the gang who controls all the business that takes place. The two girls Uniqua and Tasha went with the other girls of the neighborhood.

The first segment of the backyardigans adventure was to learn about what role the girl played in the hood. Well the answer would disappoint the only girls who are part of the backyardigans. As they walked, they talked.

"What do girls do around here for fun?" Tasha asked.

"Well we get dressed up at night and makes lots of money" replies the group of girls. "The money doesn't go to us though, it goes to the leader"

"Wow what a business! How do you make this money?" Uniqua asks naively.

The girls then went on to explain how they make their money. It is not a pretty job to do and sometimes gets messy but only the girls can do it. The explanation was quite simple. That very night they were going to put Tasha and Uniqua to work. The two young backyardians were to take the night shift of making cookies and sugary lemonade. They could get messy and covered in flour and sugar but it was a risk they had to take to make money.

"I have sugar all over my face!" Uniqua yells with disgust.

"It's a part of the job" the working girl proclaims to them "You just have to wipe it off and get back to work when once patch is finished"

The Backyardigan girls have become some of the best working girls for the gang. They sell out of cookies and lemonade almost every day. Pablo and Austin went with the local drug lord to learn all the ins and outs. They had to learn the product before they could sell it.

"Here Pablo, drink some of this lemonade." The drug lord commands "We sell it by the ounce"

"Wow this is sweet!" yelled Pablo "Is this stuff legal?"

"No you damn penguin, that's why we sell it" the drug dealer explains.

"How do we sell it?" both Pablo and Austin asks.

The drug dealer then goes on to explain how to sell these sugar filled drinks and food. You cannot tell just anyone what you're selling because you have to keep a low profile. You have to keep your product in a place where it is easily obtainable for you to sell and to exchange money. Pablo decides he would keep it in his small hat and Austin would put it in his pouch. It was time to put Pablo to the test and actually have him sell the product. Pablo had a bit of a different approach to selling though.

"Welcome to the hood, where the drugs are good!" Pablo sang.

He does this every time a new customer would come up to him. The drug lord did not complain because Pablo got his product out fast. Pablo has his last customer of the day and it was different then he expected. He starts with the song but this customer was different. This customer was the area sugar addict. The addict pulled out a blade.

"Give me all the stuff!" screams the addict.

"Go help him!" yells Autin.

"Hell no! My life is more important than a penguin" says the drug lord.

The way Pablo responds would shock both Austin and the drug lord and change the neighborhood. Pablo was calm and did not seem scared for one bit.

"Listen I'll give you 30 seconds to get away from me before I have to go bird shit crazy on you" Pablo says in a relaxed voice.

Pablo calmly places his product back into his hat and glared directly at the addict. The addict did not want to catch a beak to the private so he slowly backed away and ran. Austin and the drug lord stand there shocked. Pablo would stand his own and become a well-respected drug penguin. He wasn't the only one who would gain respect this day. Tyrone goes to figure out what it took to run a gang from the leader himself.

Tyrone went with the leader of the gang back to their area of command. It was a building that was boarding up and everything looked destroyed. Once you walk in, it was not what you expected. They have the setup of a perfect hideout. They have large TVs, a large vault to hold the money and drugs, and even a security surveillance area.

"You think you have what it takes to lead moose man?" asks the leader.

"We lead as a group, we're the backyardigans" Tyrone tells him.

"Fuck that, you're the biggest one so you take control. Slap people around if you have to" The leader commands.

The leader taught Tyrone how to take control of a situation and even a group. He even teaches him that you have to strike fear into your enemies as well as the people that follow you. Tyrone began to think about how powerful he can become if he took control of the backyardigans. They have a group of five animals who have all been learning a different part of the gang life. It was his every intention to become one of the top gang leaders. The group finally gets back together after they have learned all they needed to.

"I think we have what it takes to control this whole neighborhood" Tyrone told the group.

"I am the best dealer!" yells Pablo.

"I am the best bakers!" yells Uniqua.

The leader and his gang hear the conversation taking place and decided to send these animals back where they belong. They realized it wasn't the drugs that had them seeing things. They actually exist but these small animals would not be able to take over.

"No way you little animal fucks can take what I built!" laughs the leader.

"Shut the fuck up!" says Tyrone as he slapped the leader.

"This is our shit now!" the backyardigans command.

The gang that used to control the area lost their dignity to a group of child animals. The Backyardians would take control of the hood and forget about their once gated lives.

"This is our hood, and we sell the goods!" the backyardigans sang.


End file.
